My First Crush
by Lexi Elric
Summary: There's love in the air when Lexi begins to drool over a new intern named Ash, what will she do to make sure he becomes hers? Meanwhile Alphonse and the others find love of their own in this romantic comedy. Rated T for foul language.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bland Monday morning. Lexi had no complaints except the fact that she had to see Fuhrer Mustang and hand in her report. She never really got along with him anyway. He always taunted her about her height. She was tall enough! What the hell was his problem? Even though everyone, even Alphonse, had told her that she needed to drink milk to grow a little taller, she never listened. To her, milk was a disguisting demon in a liquid from hell. She looked down at her sloppy on hand writting. That was another thing the bastard always teased her about. He said that she had the writting of a kindergardener (which wasn't true, it looked more like a second graders).

The short blonde alchemist let out a sigh and stuffed her report back into her red coat pocket. It was a warm day for September, but she always bundled up to cover her automail. Even when she had to travel through the desert to Liore with her apprentice, partner, and friend, Alphonse, she wore her gloves and coat. Al's alchemy training had progressed wildly ever since he started traveling with her. They traveled around Amestris looking for the philosiphers stone. Later, they both found out what the main ingrediant for the stone was, Lexi had to push the idea away. She didn't want her younger brother Luke to look down at his hands and see the faces of the lives it took to bring him back. Besides, Lexi could never take a life of someone else, she was determined not to kill even though she was a dog of the military. Most of that had changed ever since Roy Mustang became fuhrer. She didn't like the idea that he could decide whether or not she had to wear a mini skirt to work, but she had to admit he was right for the job.

Lexi, (not even paying attention to where she was going) bumped into a young man. They both fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" he apologized.

Normally she would have socked them in the mouth, until she got a look at his face.

He was atleast a head taller than her, he had black hair swept casually to the side, he wore a long sleeved blue button up shirt with jeans. And his eyes... were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. They were brown that had a shine in them that said, 'Pay attention to me'. He had to have all the women after him.

"I... uh..." Lexi stammered, not knowing what to say to such a pretty face.

The young man got up from the floor and held out his hand. She took it gratefully.

"I apologize... I didn't see you there," he said. His voice was so deep but intreging.

"Uh... It's okay," she said, face totally flushed.

"I'll see you around," he walked past her.

She had never felt that way before, especially about a guy. Lexi never liked to put her feelings out there, nor had she ever been in a relationship. She could feel her heart beating faster in her chest. _Who was that boy?_ He was definately older than her, not judging by the height difference. She could tell from the size of his arms and the way he walked and moved. _He was... so nice... But why? No man has ever spoken to me so casually like that, not even Al. Alphonse is my best friend, but he didn't speak to me so calmly and well balanced without doubting his words_. Lexi shook her head._ What am I thinking! I have work to do!_ She rushed to the fuhrer's office.

(-)

When Lexi arrived there almost everyone looked up. Havoc and Alphonse were among them._ Probably asking Havoc for girl advice,_ she thought.

"Oh, hey Lexi," Al said, smiling.

She waved and sighed. She was getting closer to the bastard's lair.

"Why so glum cheif?" Havoc asked. "You look like the sky's falling down. Are you pouting because you have to see Mustang?"

"You guessed it," she said, taking a deep breathe. "Might as well get it over with." Lexi entered the demon's office.

Lieutenant colonel Hawkeye looked up from her paperwork and greeted her.

After exchanging hello's Lexi walked up to _it's_ desk.

Roy Mustang looked up from his paperwork at the young blonde. "Late as usual Fullmetal," he said bitterly.

She glanced at the clock. "But I'm fifteen minutes early," she explained.

"I told you to be here at 14 hours, it's now 15:00."

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Alexis knew all too well that he was just trying to piss her off, it was a normal way of greeting each other whenever they crossed paths. Every time she saw that damn smug of victory on his face, she wanted to rip his throat out. They both liked to be in charge and in control, so it was like fighting fire with fire. Speaking of fire she recalled when they got into a fight about two months ago. He had snapped at her with his fancy ignition gloves because she pushed him way too far. Roy Mustang wasn't the type to sink to such childish levels but when it came to Lexi, he simply couldn't control himself.

The arguement went on for another thirty minutes or so until Riza told them to get back to work.

She was something that both of the alchemists feared, Riza was a vicous women on the inside, and she was a rock on the outside.

(-)

"DAMN IT FULLMETAL! STOP ARGUEING WITH ME YOU LITTLE SHRIMP!" Roy yelled from outside the office door.

Everyone in the room next door jumped at the boom of his voice.

"SHUT UP FUHRER BASTARD!"

"There they go again," Breda sighed.

"I just hope they don't try to kill each other," Alphonse commented. "If Lexi gets hurt, Winry will kill me."

"She still holds you to that huh?" Havoc asked.

"Yup."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FORGOT YOUR REPORT!"

"I HAD IT! I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS!"

"YOU LOST IT!"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP YOU LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"

"5 bucks on the kid," Falmen said, slapping money on the table.

"10 on Mustang," Fuery said.

"15 on Lexi," Breda stated, putting his money on the table.

Agreeing with Breda, Havoc and Alphonse put their money on the table.

The two alchemists burst out of the door yelling at each other.

"How long do you think this will last?" Fuery asked.

The other men just shrugged. There was no telling how long the two could fight.

"Excuse me," a voice said, interrupting the arguement.

They all looked over to see the tall young man with black hair. "Is this a bad time?"

"Not at all," Hawkeye answered, eyeing Roy dangerously.

The young man walked casually over to Lexi and handed her the report. "I believe this is yours," he said with a friendly smile on his face.

"You mean you came all the way back here just to give this shrimp her report that _she_ lost?" Roy asked, still trying to piss the blonde alchemist off.

Lexi gave him a 'go to hell' look.

The raven haired boy picked up her prosthetic hand, not even seeming to notice how heavy it was. "I think your height is perfect."

Her heart felt like it was about to burst. Those were the right words she wanted to hear from a man! He was perfect! Good looks! Manners! Intelligence! He had all she wanted and more!

"I must know your name," he said smoothly.

Her cheeks turned crimson red. "Lexi..."

"That's a beautiful name, I'm Ash."

Lexi didn't think her face could get any redder.

"I hope we can meet again under different circumstances," Ash said. He gently kissed her prosthetic hand.

He was good... He knew how to woo a women, even someone like Lexi.

With that he left the office.

"Tch.." Al sounded, getting up from his seat. "What a show off. Right Lexi?"

She didn't respond. She was too busy drooling over Ash.

"Lexi..?" He waved his hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention.

"Ooooooh..." Havoc said, grinning. "Someone has a crush on the new kid."

Lexi didn't seem to even hear the comment, she was fantasizing of Ash... Ash... She really liked that name...


	2. Chapter 2: Advice and Ash

Lexi couldn't think straight for the next two days. She was fantisizing about Ash. He was so... cute. She later found out that he was a science type as well... perfect. He had looks, he was a man of science, he had good manners, he knew how to treat a lady no matter how boyish they acted, he didn't think she was short, he didn't even mistake her age because of her height! His eyes... and his eyes were just... wow... The way they sparkled... He had everything she wanted... He had everything she needed... But then something accured to her... If he had it all then that means that he had all the women too! He would definately get asked out tons of times! Lexi was no match for the teenage secritaries at the front desk! Her heart sank... Maybe Havoc would be able to help her... He knew a lot about relationships... Alphonse knew a lot about the topic too so she knew that they would both be up to the task.

Later, Lexi stopped by the office where Alphonse was sitting at Havoc's desk, as usual.

"Done drooling on your pillow, thinking about Ash?" Al asked.

"Shut it Al!" the short blonde yelled back.

"Ooh... Someone's cranky today," Havoc commented.

Lexi shook her head. "THIS ISN'T HELPING!"

Roy opened the door to the office and eyed his subordinate. "Why don't you try yelling a little louder fullmetal? I can still hear myself think."

She gave him the 'burn in hell' look and turned back to Alphonse and Havoc. She took a seat and sighed. "I just realized that I don't know much about relationships, let alone guys, do you think you could help me?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask," Havoc said with a smirk.

Al just stayed silent.

"Al?"

"Fine I'll help, but I won't teach you how to smooch."

"Huh?"

(-)

After the work bell rang the three continued their conversation at the coffee shop. Al ordered their drinks while Havoc began to explain to Alexis what guys liked.

"Men like it when women make a positive comment about their hair."

"Really?" That was shock, she never thought that men cared about how they looked.

"Definately, they dig it. They also like to be polite, well mannered, always be right, and know that they have the women right where they want them. Most of the time they want the girl to make the first move."

"I thought that was the other way around."

Havoc shook his head. "No that only happens on TV, take it from a guy with experience."

Al set down their drinks on the table.

Lexi took a drink of her coffee. "You got me decaf didn't you?"

"Of course," he said sitting down next to her. "I know how caffine gets to you, and I'd hate to have to pick you up from juvinial hall again."

Havoc snickered and earned himself a death glare from Lexi.

"Men don't like it when their woman give them the glare," he stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lexi sighed. _Today is going to be a long day._

(-)

Many hours had passed, it was beginning to get dark.

"Well, I should get home and call it a night, I have work tommorow," Havoc said, getting up from his seat and stretching.

On the walk home, Alphonse and Lexi were unusually quiet.

"Hey Lexi, some of the stuff Havoc says it right but some of it's wrong."

"It is?"

"Yeah, it's true, most men do want the woman to make the first move but that's not always the case. My advice is to just be yourself."

Lexi nodded. She knew he was right. Even though she was older than him, he was smarter than her when it came to these situations.

"Alright Al."

"So when are you going to make the first move?"

"The what?" Lexi's cheeks turned pink.

"Well you have to do it sometime."

She sighed. She never thought of that. What if he turned her down? What if he didn't like her that way?

"As if on que..." Al muttered under his breath.

"What?" she said peeking behind the tall blonde male. _Why'd he have to be so tall..?_ Al was right... It was too unreal. It was Ash walking down the street coming there way. Lexi began to panic. "What am I going to do?" she whispered.

"Make the first move."

"No it's too soon!"

"It's never too soon for love."

"Al!"

He quickly hid behind a trash can and gave her a thumbs up.

Ash walked up to the short blonde female. "Oh, hello Alexis. I didn't expect to see you here." He smiled sweetly and Lexi melted under his gaze.

"Uh... Hi Ash. How's your day going?"

"It's going just fine. Tomorrow I want to show you something in my office. You'll love it."

"Sounds good."

"Meet me at the second labratory. You're a state alchemist so they should let you in the front gate." With that he walked past her and waved.

Lexi's cheeks were crimson red. _How did he make it look so easy?_ Was he just messing with her or something? She just couldn't wrap her head around that boy.

"That was great Lexi!" Al said, coming out of his hiding spot. "But I suggest that you keep your cheeks a solid color," he teased.

She gave her friend a dirty look.

**Alright that's the second chapter. I expect lots and lots of reviews. I hope that I will atleast get 5 more so I can continue. Thanks for all the support and comments! :)**


End file.
